Concentrations of volatile organic compounds, carbon monoxide, and other gases within closed areas may have an impact on occupants of the closed areas. Traditionally, a gas concentration detector detects gas concentrations in a vicinity of the gas concentration detector and provides an audible alert from within a housing of the gas concentration detector intended to alert occupants of a heightened concentration of gas. Because any alerts associated with the gas concentration detector are limited to sounds originating from the gas concentration detector, the occupants of the closed area may not be capable of hearing the alert when the occupants are positioned remotely from the gas concentration detector, or in the event that walls or other objects are positioned between the occupants and the gas concentration detector.
The ability to alert occupants of significant gas concentrations in multiple ways finds use in residential and commercial building designs. It is desirable to have a gas concentration detector capable of reliably alerting all occupants within a building or within a closed area of the building of a high gas concentration. Existing systems may provide occupants with only an audible alert. However, characteristics of certain buildings and closed areas may make such a system unreliable in reaching every occupant within the buildings or closed areas.